Shadows of the Past
by ShimmerStrikeZ
Summary: Already having to deal with the challenge of being a ten-year old teacher, Negi is completely unprepared for the arrival of an unknown threat from his own past: an enemy long since believed dead, slain by his father the Thousand Master.
1. Chapter 1

_** PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS**_

_** AND WHAT I COULD DO FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!  
**_

_**Chapter One**_

"I can't believe that I am going to be a teacher at an all girls school; it will probably be hard, but I have to try!"

Negi grinned when he said that, as he had a feeling of great excitement that someone as young as he could teach. He knew he would have to keep being a mage a secret, it made him feel happy though, so he ran prepared for the day!

While Negi walked, two girls (who were on the same train) ran past him, and Negi accidentally tripped one of them! The one that Negi tripped was a girl named Asuna, Negi had heard them talking earlier, and the other girl had calld her Asuna, Negi also noticed that one eye was blue and the other was green. Asuna thought that Negi meant to trip her, and acted mean towards him! But the girls friend was nice and forgiving. Negi kept thinking.

"I wonder why that girl, what was her name again, Asuna I think. Any way, she seems like a violent and mean girl, or she could have been in a bad mood."

"Asuna is probably just a little shy, that's all!"

Negi proceeded to classroom2A. Negi also felt a little nervous and scared. Soon he arrived at the classroom where he would have to teach. In just a few seconds Negi got welcomed with a hug hear and a hug there, and he wondered how he would possibly teach with all the hugs and the girls shouting out.

"You are adorable!"

Or they would say other things like: "He is a cute little kid!"

Soon Asuna was arguing with Miss President, and the two were fighting because Asuna had been called a monkey, the two girls threw insults back and forth, and that made it even harder for him! The class was over in a few minutes (the argument was stopped) and Negi went to a tree to be alone and relax, Negi wanted to think without being bothered!

Negi thought about how he was going to be a good teacher.

"How can I teach without being hugged and treated as a kid, just because I'm a k...kid does NOT mean I can't be treated like their teacher! I mean, sure we can still mess around and have fun, but... how can I be a good mage when I can't even be a good teacher?"

Negi had wanted (and still does want) to be a great mage like the Thousand Master, and Negi knew if he was going to be a good mage, he would have to be a good teacher.

"As a mage, I need to help people, a teacher does that by helping kids learn!"

Then, Negi found out after school on his first day where he would be staying to live while he was there.

The Principle had just told Negi he would be staying in Konoka and Asuna's room, but Asuna seemed a little violent to Negi; he hoped Asuna would be nice to him.

So off Negi went, looking for Asuna, as he did not want her to wonder where he was, or want her to look for him, as he thought she probably would get mad at him for not telling her he was going somewhere, and Negi had been gone for an hour! So Negi walked back to the room that he slept and stayed in, for Negi thought Asuna still might be sleeping.

Asuna, was not happy with Negi at all.

"Where is that little Negi brat!?"

At that moment, Negi walked in, smiling.

"Hi Asuna! I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was, I just wanted to be alone and think outside."

"Negi, you are suppose to tell me where you are, remember?"

Asuna sounded mad, and Negi thought this might happen, but he didn't want to make Asuna mad.

Asuna reminded Negi to tell her where he would be when he goes to some place around the campus, since Asuna was tired after looking for Negi everywhere, she thought that maybe she could go take a bath in an hour or so, then she would do her homework so she could go to bed!

As Negi got in bed, he thought how he could be a good teacher and be respected.

"I'll just have to try hard and do my best!"

After a few minutes had passed, Negi was sound asleep.

Konoka wondered if Negi would want to get up early, and get ready for the school day, prepared for the challenge's that await him and everybody else.

"Negi probably needs to get up any way!"

Konoka was saying that as she went to wake up Negi.

"Negi, Negi, wake up, we have to get ready for school."

Negi saw Konoka when he opened his eye's.

"I'm going to have to try my hardest today, I'm a teacher and that means that I'll have to do my job!"

Soon Konoka and Negi were at the school! Negi walked into the classroom and saw Konoka already there.

"Good morning class, today we are going (yawn) to be doing tr...Zzz..."

Negi looked around and saw that he was lying on the floor, and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"What, why is everybody standing around me?"

Konoka was the one to respond first.

"You fell asleep, sensei!

All the girls started to giggle.

Negi smiled sheepishly, then added,

"I guess that I'm just tired, and how long was I asleep?"

Asuna replied,

"You were asleep for about an hour, Negi!"

Thanks, class you are dismissed, and no homework except for studying!

As Asuna, Konoka, and Negi walked back to the room in which they lived in. Soon Negi fell asleep in a chair and Asuna had to pick him up and put Negi to bed. While Negi slept, Asuna and Konoka were getting prepared for the test that they were to take tomorrow in class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Negi slowly woke up, then remembered he had to get ready for school! Class started soon, and he would need to hand out the test. Soon Negi was dressed and ready with time to spare! Negi started to head out of his dorm room, running as fast as possible.

"Good morning class, sorry that I am a little late!" Negi said as he passed out the test, Negi continued, "Please do your best, this test is very important! It will affect your grade by a lot! Now,class, you may begin your test."

As the class worked, Negi walked around the classroom to see how everybody was doing. Two hours later the whole class was done with their test.

"Alright class you are dismissed."

After Negi was done talking, he left the classroom with Konoka and Asuna. As the three walked they talked about what they could do on the weekend.

"Maybe we could show Negi around the campus!" Konoka suggested. "Well," Negi thought for a second, "how about a picnic!"

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this chapter!


End file.
